I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus But not Literally Dad!
by Taliaem
Summary: On Christmas Eve Lucy puts on the radio for Nashi and Yonen only for them to get a song stuck in their head! But when Natsu overhears them singing it he decided that he was gonna give this jolly fat guy a visit with brute force.But when Lucy finds out what he does is Natsu gonna tell her everything and take it like a man? Or will his wife chase him down with a frying pan? Nalu r/r


**Just a little Christmas one-shot for Nalu ^_^ (I'm thinking of writing a gruvia fancfiction called Colder than Winter's Flow but for now enjoy)**

_Normal Pov_

It was just a cold afternoon in the house of the Dragneel's home.

It wasn't just some cold afternoon actually..it was a Christmas Eve afternoon.

Lucy set out cookies and warning Nashi and Yonen not to eat them.

"I'm bored sis.." Yonen said

Nashi sighed

"Me too." Nashi responded

Their mom then went to put on the radio.

_Announcer:_Welcome to our top 10 Christmas songs! Hope you having a beautiful Christmas eve."

Nashi and Yonen then went over to the station.

"I wonder what they're gonna play?" Nashi asked

Yonen shrugged.

"Who knows?" He responded

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_

_Underneat the mistle toe last night_

_She didn't see me cre-_

"Wow this song's amazing!" Nashi yelled

"It's kinda funny when you hear the lyrics." Yonen added

"Nashi! Yonen! You can have cookies now!" Lucy said gesturing them to follow her into the kitchen

"Okay Mommy!" They said in unison

In the room Nashi and Yonen happily enjoyed their cookies.

"I'm gonna run up stairs for a moment be good okay?" Lucy said and left

"Hmm hmmm hmmmmm!" Nashi hummed

Yonen looked at his twin sister.

"Whatcha doing sis?" Yonen asked

"I'm humming that song it's so catchy!" Nashi exclaimed

Yonen nodded.

"You know we could just sing it out loud mom's not here at the moment…" Yonen stated

Nashi nodded as well.

"On the count of 3!" Nashi said "1…3!"

Natsu gently walked into the room

"I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA CLAUS!" They sang loud

Natsu then looked at his two children.

"Wha...t did you say?" Natsu asked

"We saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!" they yelled again

Natsu's eyes then grew a fire red.

'So that fat,chubby, small son of a.. is trying to hit off with my Lucy? No wonder Lucy's always on his nice list!' Nastu thought

"Is this information your giving me true?" Natsu asked with a crooked smile

Nashi and Yonen nodded.

"But its only a-" but before Yonen could finish Natsu had left the room.

"Crap..this isn't gonna end well Nashi." Yonen said

Nashi agreed.

"I know…wanna grab another cookie?" Nashi asked

"Uh..Yeah!" he responded

_Natsu Pov_

Going on a journey with Happy to beat up Old Saint Nick.

When I get my hand's on him he won't be looking so jolly anymore!

(cough)..as I was saying Happy flying me to the north pole

_5 hours later_

Day 1 and final day.. I will destroy him and if his elves get in my way I burn them too!

As I walked on the frozen snowy ground all I could think was..what kinda guy could live here well except me you know fire dragon slayer.

Anyways as I walked I saw something a small yet blurry in my way.

I reached my hands out and poked it.

"Ow hey what's the big idea." It said

I poked it again.

"Ow! Quit it!" It yelled and bit my finger

"Your so tiny!" I teased and laughed

"Hey I didn't ask to be this small!" the thing said "What's a kid like you doing here?"

"I don't know shorty why would you ask?" I teased him

His face grew red.

"I'm warning you I'm quite the fighter!" he said in a fighting stance

"Mabye on Saint Patrick's day.." I still teased

"I'M NOT A LEPRECHAUN I'M AN ELF!" it shouted

"Such huge lungs for such a small guy." I laughed

"I'm warning on those puns of yours!" he threatened

"Has any of your kind been squished before?" I asked

He started eating the snow to cool his anger.

"Anyway I'm not here for you I'm here for santa." I said

The elf raised a brow.

"Not just anyone can see the boss man!" the elf yelled

I had already walked off ignoring tennis ball sized human.

_60 minutes later_

I arrived at Santa's work shop and entered it.

Compared to the Tv shows about it it looked like a washed up old warehouse.

The elves tried to block me though I just kicked them and laughed as they flew in the air.

I saw a huge door and figured this must be where santa is..quickly I entered it with a sharp candy cane.

"Who's there?" He said

'Jolly Bastard,' I thought

"Why isn't it Natsu? The kid who's always on my nice list." Santa said "You know your wife is also on my nice list ho ho ho..so what are you here for my-"

But before Santa could finish he receives a fiery punch to the face.

"You messed with the wrong guy Santa." I said

Santa then waved a small white flag.

"Please d-don't hurt me! I'll give you all the toys you want." Santa begged

I then ran up to him and jumped.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Christmas Arts!: Fire Snowball Matrix!" I yelled

My whole body was engulfed in flames in the shape of a snowball and I quickly launched on his fat nose.

"Ho ho…oh no." Santa said and fainted

I then smiled.

"Well my work here is done!" I exclaimed

I then took it upon myself to steal some gifts and set the workshop on fire.

_Normal Pov at home_

At home Lucy was getting started on dinner while Nashi and Yonen were playing with action figures.

"I'M HOME!" Natsu yelled

"Welcome home Natsu." Lucy said and tried to kiss his cheek but Natsu stopped her

Lucy looked at him confused.

"Welcome home daddy!" the kids said and hugged their father

"Wherehave you been?"Lucy asked him

"Just around a place hearing some stuff and taking care of them." Natsu added

"uh oh." Yonen said

"And right now Lucy I think we should divorce." Natsu said

Lucy's body temperature went cold.

"What do you mean..Why…did I do something to you." She said angrily

"Pssh..you know what happened." Natsu said

"Obviously I don't! You're divorcing me in front of the kids!" She yelled

The kids looked sad.

"Tch..well you know what you did..heartbreaker." Natsu added again

Lucy got irritated

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO !" She yelled holding back tears

"Just face it Lucy! YOU KISSED SANTA CLAUS!" Natsu said

Lucy looked at him confused.

"I what?" Lucy said confused

Natsu then pointed to Nashi and Yonen.

"Those kids bounced up and down in a sing song voice saying 'I saw mommy kissing santa claus!'" Natsu mocked

Lucy tears then jumped of her face and she started laughing.

"Oh wow Natsu your killing me!" Lucy said laughing louder

That just made Natsu irritated

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS WOMAN!" Natsu shouted

Lucy then patted Natsu's hair.

"You dummy that's just a song." Lucy stated

Natsu's anger then dropped to a confused look.

"What?" Natsu said

"It's a song..when I put on the radio for the kids the song must've played and got stuck in the kid's heads." She said

Natsu facepalmed himself.

"So I almost ended my marriage for no reason?" Natsu asked

Lucy nodded

"and I beat up Santa Claus for no reason." Natsu whispered

"What was that sweety?" Lucy asked

"Nothing." He responded

"Anyway let's put on some TV!" Lucy exclaimed

Natsu sweatdropped.

'I'm fucked I'm so totally fucked right not.' Natsu thought

Lucy walked over to the Tv and turned it on.

_We interrupt your program for some breaking news!_

_Today on Christmas Eve evening we searched through the north pole!_

Natsu walked slowly backwards.

_We found barbecued Elf bodies everywhere!_

_We also found Santa! Bloody!Bruised!Battered!and Burned!_

Lucy turned around to look Natsu.

"Natsu where do you think your going?" Lucy asked with a irritated tone.

"Just getting some supplied for your delicious dinner honey." Natsu stated and went backwards

_The only evidence we found was a lock of pink/salmon hair._

"Nashi hand me the frying pan please." Lucy said

Nashi ran into the kitchen and back out.

"Here you go mommy!" She exclaimed

Lucy held the frying pan with one hand.

"Natsu you know I hate liars right?" Lucy questioned

Natsu nodded.

"So why did you do it?" Lucy questioned

Natsu then started running out the door.

Lucy followed him.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" Lucy yelled as she chased him

"NO MORE HEAD BUMPS LUCY!" he yelled back

Lucy then did a long back flip off a tree and slid through a hammock.

"Rule 1 when getting chased by your wife never give her gymnastic lesson's." Natsu panicked and started running again

As Lucy chased Natsu she accidentally tripped but used it as an advantage.

"Ow.." Lucy said and began fake crying "I think I twisted my ankle.."

Natsu heard her soft cries and went back to her.

"Come on Luce I always tell you to be careful and now you injured yourself." Natsu said and placed his hands on her leg. "Wait this leg doesn't look twisted.."

Lucy took the frying pan and smacked it right in Natsu's face.

"See I told you to be careful and now your injured." Lucy mocked his voice

"Okay I deserved that..i'm sorry." Natsu apologized

Lucy patted her husband's head.

"It's okay we'll just have my spirits bury the body." Lucy stated

Natsu looked at his wife confused.

"Wait what?" Natsu said

"Natsu there's not just one santa you know?" Lucy said "It's happened before."

Now Natsu was totally lost.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked

"Well lets just say Santa's immortal and can reproduce himself.." Lucy said and got up

"So let me get this straight I got lucky to be the first to kill Santa this year?" Natsu asked

Lucy nodded.

"Happens every year." Lucy said "So your lucky."

"And you promise me you never kissed him?" Natsu asked

Lucy kissed her husband.

"Of course not! So don't you ever push away my kisses again or that's a Lucy Kick!" She threatened

"I love you." Natsu said

"I love you too!" She responded

"We love you both!" Yonen and Nashi suddenly said

"Nashi? Yonen? How did you get here?" Lucy asked

"We followed you." Nashi answered

Natsu then carried both his kids in each hands.

"Well aren't my kids weird." Natsu stated

"Nu uh we're not mommy!" Nashi protested

Yonen nodded.

Lucy brought her frying pan back up.

"Some more things you need to tell me Natsu?" Lucy asked

Natsu looked at his watch 12:00 am.

Natsu hugged his wife.

"Merry Christmas to all!" Nashi and Yonen said

"And to all a good fight!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison

They all joined on a family hug.

After that day it became a family tradition of each Christmas Eve for Natsu to kill Santa Claus.

The end

**Did you all enjoy? I hope so! See ya later! R/r**


End file.
